


GPS + Macgyver

by Nativestar



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nativestar/pseuds/Nativestar
Summary: Set after 2x20 Skyscraper - Power.  On the flight home Jack thinks he has a great idea.  Mac disagrees.  Some fun banter ensues.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	GPS + Macgyver

At thirty five thousand feet, Jack decided to share what he was thinking.

“You know, that kid got me thinking.”

“Really?” Mac hid a smile, after today, he had a feeling this was going to be good.

“Yeah.” Jack said. “You know how the kid was chipped? So his dad knew where he was at all times?”

“Yeah...” Mac said slowly and took a deep breath. He knew where this was going. “No, Jack.”

“Come on, it’s actually not that bad an idea.”

“No, its a terrible idea.”

“How many times do you just wander off when my back is turned? Or when Murdoc grabbed you. If you won’t install a top of the line security system or at least _lock_ your doors then at least let us be able to find you the next time an evil psychopath grabs you.”

“I’m hoping there won’t _be_ another evil psychopath grabbing me.”

“Do you know how worried we all were? I’m just saying, it would be real nice if the next time you’re kidnapped or lost or missing or running off without telling anyone if we could, you know, hit a few keys and find you.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No, that kid didn’t want to be chipped like a possession and neither do I.”

“But you only chip your really valuable possessions. You know the ones you really love and can’t replace and try to take real good care of.”

“No.”

“Come on!”

“No. Besides how long would it take before some bad guys figure it out and use it against us. You say it’ll help find me when if I get kidnapped but what if the bad guys use it _to_ kidnap me.”

“Oh.”

“Or if we’re trying to sneak in somewhere, except the bad guys know exactly which entrance we’re using.”

“Yeah, that wouldn’t be good.”

“Or--”

“Yeah okay, I get the picture. No GPS chipping Macgyver.”

“Thank you.”

“Even if it would help.”

Jack sat back in his seat and crossed his arms.

“Unless we can get Riley to make an unhackable chip.”

“Jack!”

**Author's Note:**

> I've only just started watching Macgyver (working my way through season 3 now) but I kinda got sucked in by the characters and I'm loving it. I'd love to know if I've got their voices down okay, it would really help me for a longer tag/missing scene I'm working on. This is also unbetaed so please let me know if I've missed anything! Thanks!


End file.
